Blue Steel Yamato and the Prince of Harmony
by ImperialCrest
Summary: This is the ending of the Blue Steel Yamato series (Based from a RP I did with my friends). Now Equestria is facing an old threat, Join Imperial Crest and his friends figthing thier way to stop this old threat, will they uncover the mystery of this old threat and will it change the coarse of History.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Blue Steel Yamato and the Prince of Harmony**

Note: This is my first fanfic. There's some grammar errors.

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

In a world called Equestria, a world that was populated by wonderful creatures such as Earth ponies, Pegasus, unicorns and rare alicorns. The two rulers of Equestria is Celestia the bringer of the day and her younger sister Luna bringer of the night, along with them the mane 6 and Zipang's prince Imperial Crest and his friends Bel Ice, James Black Fire, Brady Blue, Striker Cobra, Cloud Roller, Wilson Kail and Crest's brother Imperial Wolf. With all of them, they all brought peace all-around of Equestria and other great nations. But since the 2 Great Wars started everything has changed, many nations fought bravely but when the war ended all the nations have lost many lives and most of its military power. In a few months some nations were recovering from the war and Celestia Luna were absent on a secret meeting to find another way to prevent any conflict within the nations. The New United Equestria Alliance is formed to find a way to bring peace within the nations. Until one fateful night, history has repeated itself once again.

(Soundtrack for the whole chapter: Cadenza Beginning)

At the Atlantic Equestrian Ocean, in the cold evening a battle has begun with a horde of Nagara Class cruisers attacking a ship appeared in a white and blue colour scheme with golden gun barrels and the ship appeared to be the Super Battleship Yamato which was controlled by the bringer of the sun Princess Celestia. As horde of the Nagara getting closer to her ship Celestia uses her magic to deactivate all of them and leaving the ships dead in the water and colliding at each other. Then a ship appeared in midnight blue and orange colour scheme with golden gun barrels and the ship is identified as the Super Battleship Musashi rams through all the dead Nagara vessels. Musashi was controlled by Celestia's younger sister and bringer of the moon Princess Luna.

Celestia calls out for her sister "Luna!"

As Luna wiped her tears away from her face. "Celestia, you are being disobedient to our royal family", Luna felt a force around her and she changed into an old enemy Nightmare Moon. Then Musashi's hull opens vertically and the ships main guns pointing broadside and starts to activate its Super Graviton Cannon.

"Therefore I will bring Equestria to eternal darkness and everypony will bow down to my subjects and I will annihilate those who will stand in my way", Musashi's Super Graviton Modules port side starts to light up and generating a lot of energy that's ready to fire at the Yamato.

Celestia denied Luna's words "I won't let you!", Celestia activates Yamato's mirror-ring system to avoid impact and Yamato opens its hull vertically like Musashi and the ocean opens creating a huge space making both Yamato and Musashi flying and Yamato releases 8 of its Mirror-Ring Modules and levitates around Yamato and creates 8 portals.

Nightmare Moon commanded the Musashi to fire its Super Graviton Gun to the Yamato but all the Graviton Energy is being sucked by the mirror-ring system.

Celestia questioned to Nightmare Moon which was no longer Luna "Were supposed to be together and bring balance, but why you're doing this?"

Nightmare Moon answered to her "I'm trying to free myself from this acceptable feeling, just to deny this feeling…." Musashi's engine bursts in full speed and propels to the Yamato at maximum speed while firing her Super Graviton Gun.

Nightmare Moon finished her speech and opened her red eyes "I would destroy everything that comes in my way"

Celestia responded to her in concern "Stop, it!" The Musashi rams the Yamato causing a contact impact on both ships but Yamato's Klein field is too strong to withstand Musashi ram attack.

Nightmare Moon knows the Musashi has secret trick and she activated Musashi's laser beam that's hidden underneath the tip of the Musashi and destroys Yamato's klieg field and destroys one of Yamato's Super Graviton Gun modules.

Celestia upon the bridge of the Musashi where Nightmare Moon is standing and noticed a human that supposed to be dead standing beside Nightmare Moon "Crimson Shouzou", she looked down in utter defeat against her sister and Nightmare Moon commanded Musashi to relentlessly attack the Celestia's ship in close range combat. During Musashi's close range attack blowing up other Super Graviton Gun modules and Yamato's Mirror-Ring is disabled making the 8 portals vanished along with Musashi's Super Graviton Gun energy.

Nightmare Moon sees the despair of her sister but all she sees is a total victory against her and then she activates Musashi's Super Graviton Gun Modules to levitate and pointed at the Yamato. Then Musashi fires all its Super Graviton Gun hitting the Yamato heavily. During the attack a lot of explosions occur around the Yamato and suddenly a huge explosion erupted. Many debris of the Yamato were sinking slowly and 8 submarines entered the explosion site and one of them is an ally to Celestia which is the I-401 commanded by a young alicorn named Imperial Crest and his friends Bel Ice, Brady Blue, Striker Cobra, Cloud Roller and Crest's brother Imperial Wolf to rescue Celestia. As Celestia drowns and feeling weak she starts to cry and questioned herself "Luna, why?"

As she sees the I-401 that's about to rescue her. She uses her magic and sends a beam of yellow and rainbow magic force around the I-401 and gave a message to Imperial crest through telepathy. After Celestia's message she uses spell that will make Imperial unconscious.

Then Celestia used her magic to give a message through the I-401's intercom. "Please get away from here soon as possible Crest's crew".

Celestia used another spell and it causes a big flash in the I-401's bridge and everypony went unconscious as well and Celestia uses another magic to force the submarine to get unnoticed by Nightmare Moon. As the I-401 disappears from the area Celestia's body disappears and the mighty battleship has sunk once again in the Atlantic Equestrian Ocean. Since Celestia was gone and the Yamato is sank, Nightmare Moon can now control the whole entire Zipangnese Fleet.

 **Celestia has lost against Nightmare moon for the first time. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will and also don't mind the brackets that has music names cause it suits the theme of the character and the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Equestria

**Chapter 2: Equestria's warning/Plan**

 **This paragraph is a short summary prequel to Chapter 2**

Now it's been 3 months after the Fall of Celestia. Imperial and his friends just recovered after that big flash, but they don't remember what happened Celestia and Luna but they only remember in their memory is to visit James Black Fire's Empire to find where James have gone and Celestia and Luna's whereabouts. So they boarded the I-401 to travel to the Black Fire Empire but they were stopped by their allied ship Hiei commanded by mental model Hiei President of the Student Council of Zipang. Imperial and Hiei had a small meeting through the small dimension, Hiei tells lies to imperial about his friend James about hurting him and reason why he left. Imperial reasoned her but she ignored and declare a small naval battle. The battle was ferocious and the battle ends in a stalemate and Imperial and Bel try to reason once again with Hiei but Hiei tells them that it is too late and suddenly their communication is hacked including all of Equestria's network including the United Equestria Alliance HQ and later was back online showing a fleet with 4 heavy cruisers that appeared to be Myokou Class which are controlled by mental models and one large ship at the centre that is familiar which identified as The Musashi which is commanded by Nightmare moon. The UEA HQ members were shocked that Nightmare Moon has returned. Then Nightmare Moon summoned a human that appears to be the Emperor of Zipang Crimson Shouzou and Crest and Wolf's father and everypony all around of Equestria was shocked. Crest felt a sense of betrayal and speechless that about what his father is doing. Crimson announced that all of Equestria and other nations to surrender.

 **Chapter 2: Equestria's warning and surrender/Plan?**

 **Present Day**

After the battle between the I-402 and Hiei, the I-401 experienced minor damage and Hiei left the battlefield and on the outer bridge of the I-401 Crest was listening to his betrayed father. With the speechless and betrayal came up in his mind and Crest said "Dad….is that you?"

(Soundtrack for the speech: Musashi's Theme)

Then Crimson Shouzou starts his speech worldwide, and all the Equestria Government are listening. "I'm the former Emperor of Zipang, Crimson Shouzou, I'm also the leader of the New Lunar Republic Fleet, Please listen carefully before it's too late. We the New Lunar Republic, aim to resolve the natural crisis caused by ponies and other creatures and uphold the balance of all union existence of Equestria and other nations. Remorselessly, immature act of ponies and other creatures is destroying the environment. We also restrict your marine freedom to serve it as a warning, but you disregard the warning fight back recklessly. Ultimately we have no choice but to restrict your freedom. Now in order to attain peace, hand over your all your nations to us. Then we'll spare Equestria and other nations from extinction, In other words surrender Equestria and other nations to us!"

Crimson Shouzou continues his speech "Withdraw all your weapons, and dissolve all nations' governments. After that, you shall all live under our rule based on the Royalty Code, this is the most suitable solution to current situation"

After Crimson finished his speech Nightmare Moon had one more message to the world "You have one week to make your own decision, please don't disappoint us"

Then all the communications all around Equestria speechless went back to normal including the I-401's communication.

After the speech Crest and Bel exits the outer bridge and enters the corridor of the ship and then the sub dives and continues sailing to their destination. While Crest and Mel trotting to the inner bridge she noticed Crest's behaviour after she saw his father's betrayal. She asked in concern "Crest, are you ok?"

Crest stopped trotting and he turned around to look at Mel and replied "Yes I'm ok, our objective won't change. We will continue as planned, then I'll find the reason behind my father's betrayal…let's do it"

As Mel heard Crest replied to her question, she started to become more concerned and worried about him and Crest noticed her concerns and asked her "Don't you worry"

Mel was still concerned and encouraged him "Crest, I'm dearest friend, no matter what happens to you I'm always there to support you".

As those words hit Crest's head he just smiled and replied to her "Thank you, Mel". Then both Crest and Mel continued trotting to the inner bridge of the I-401 and entered the bridge. All of Crest's friends turned around awaiting for orders.

A stallion known as Cloud Roller asked "Crest, we have been waiting for your command"

Crest replied to Cloud "Our goal hasn't changed, we'll find Celestia to ask her about Nightmare Moon's return" Then everypony agreed to his orders. "But before that, we need to fix our ship's damages"

Mel questioned Crest "How we goanna repair the ship most part of Equestria is now filled with Zipangnese ships that are controlled Nightmare Moon?"

"Let me think…." Crest replied to Mel.

As Crest contacted King Wilson through the screen and asked about the supplies for the ship and Wilson replied "I remember, one hidden base near my kingdom that belongs to you long ago" as Wilson answered Crest's question he showed a map of the hidden base.

"Thank you once again Wilson" Crest then saluted at Wilson and Wilson saluted back and thanked him as well and then the call ended.

"Let's sail to The Shining Kingdom, and continue our mission to find Celestia!" Crest announced

Everypony saluted at him and all answered "Roger!"

The I-401 starts its long journey to the Shining Kingdom.

 **Crest and his friends now sail to the Shining Kingdom for repairs and continue the mission. Next chapter the members of the Zipangnese Student Council will be introduced and more. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 SCZHiei's concern

**Chapter 3: The Student Council of Zipang/Hiei's concern**

Meanwhile in Crest's country Zipang. It was once a beautiful country but it was now taken over by Nightmare Moon and use it as her base. In the Student Council building a mental model known as Hiei awaits for her Student Council representatives for the 1st meeting. Hiei turns around notice that they are coming.

A girl wearing an orange student uniform wearing an armband that shows a symbol that shows that she is private secretary known as Ashigara opens the door and shouted "Here I come!" after she entered she was followed by 3 of her sisters wearing the same uniform. The older sister Myokou is the Vice-President, the third sister Nachi she is the treasurer and two young sisters Ashigara and Haguro as the private secretary.

Hiei replied to the girl "Ashigara, you forgot to knock"

Ashigara replied to Hiei "Ah, my bad my bad, knock, knock!" at the same time she pretended to knock.

As all the student council representatives stand by near Hiei and Myokou asked "All student council members have arrived"

Hiei replied to Myokou "Yes" and she announced "Our 1st Student Council meeting begins now"

"Eh, President had no choice but to use Mirror-Ring system granted by Nightmare Moon" Haguro asked herself.

"Not half bad Imperial Crest, wait till you see me!" Ashigara shouted and stands up punching nothing but air with excitement.

Nachi questioned to Hiei "They tried to disrupt your mind, are you ok now?"

Hiei answered "Eh, yes"

Haguro questioned to everyone "Is this how lost his mind disappeared?"

Ashigara asked "How scary, I wonder where she disappeared?"

Haguro replied to Ashigara "Yes, sister"

Myokou asked Hiei "President, do you need some rest replenish equipment supply?"

Nachi also asked Hiei "Do we need to call a repair vessel, like Akashi?"

Hiei replied to both "Fast battleship is far better than submarine in term of performance, don't you all worry"

All the Myokou sisters replied "Understood"

Haguro mentioned "Kongou is finding James Black Fire ordered by Crest"

Hiei asked in concern "She is obeying Crest from the beginning, but I'm not"

Ashigara wrapped her arms around Hiei and said "Needless to say, Hiei has no imperfection"

"And Ashigara is nothing but imperfection" Nachi asked turn her head away in annoyance of Ashigara.

Ashigara lets go and stands up and shouted "So I need more war experience, yeah I'm so hyped up!"

Myokou questioned Hiei "President how about our plan?"

Hiei answered "Yes, our plan won't change, as a Student Council we have to stop further act of Imperial Crest before Equestria and all other allied nations surrenders"

Nachi answered "'Wait for their surrender', right, I never thought Nightmare Moon would have such an order"

Haguro said in a boring tone "That means we need to look after entire ponies and other creatures from now on, what a pain…"

Myokou said "Nightmare Moon's idea sure is doubtful"

Hiei asked to Myokou "Orders must be obeyed, that is what we do"

Myokou replied to Hiei "I see"

Ashigara asked everyone "But, that means the war has come to an end, isn't that boring?"

Haguro replied to Ashigara "Do you think they'll give up so easily, the ponies and other creatures are that troublesome right, they don't unite as one and they don't act reasonably right, how dumb"

Hiei asked Ashigara "So our actual begins now begins now" as she asked, Ashigara popped out with excitement and Hiei asked everyone "Any objection?"

Ashigara replied during her excitement "Of course no!"

Haguro questioned "We don't have any agenda right, so what's the point of our meeting?"

Hiei holds her glasses and replied "For rebate, through consultation, we can explore your higher potential!"

As everyone goes to their position to they stand straight, right arm on their back and their left arm extends. "Equestria's morals correspond to the Zipangnese Morals" Hiei chanted.

The Myokou sisters both chanted "Equestria's morals correspond to the Zipangnese Morals" and everyone ended their Student Council end salute and Hiei said "Dismissed".

As the meeting ended all the Myokou sisters left the room and Hiei was left in concern about her sister Kongo. Then she teleported herself back to her vessel and the ship travels to the Scarlet Fleet and Nightmare moon was standing on the bridge of the Musashi watching the sunrise and she sensed Hiei's presence and sees her ship parked next to her flagship.

Hiei asked Nightmare Moon "Nightmare Moon, may I go on board?"

Nightmare Moon turns around at Crimson Shouzou and he nodded and Nightmare Moon turns back at Hiei and used her magic to create a small bridge from the Musashi to Hiei's vessel and Hiei climbed aboard the Musashi and Nightmare Moon fly down to the deck of the Musashi and asked "It's about Kongo you worry about, right?"

Hiei was surprised about Nightmare Moon knowing her concern of her sister and asked "How… How do you know?"

Nightmare Moon replied "How could I not?" while she trotted slowly approaching to Hiei

Hiei questions her "What should I do? Kongo is developing abnormality" as she finished her question Nightmare Moon tried to comfort her by hugging Hiei and Nightmare Moon replied "You're a kind one, don't you worry about her, and she just broken and now listens to Imperial Crest now"

Hiei asked to Nightmare Moon "Kongo was the most obedient to Crest and now she's finding the enemies lost friend, what is exactly our future when this end, someone like me won't even know what's going to happen, only the Imperial family can help us…."

Nightmare Moon stopped her talk and asked "Hiei, when you contacted Imperial Crest you experience a change within you that you never know"

Hiei replied "I was told with unfathomable concepts which I cannot understand because Imperial has lost control of the fleet since he gave the control to Celestia, what they mean by happiness?"

Nightmare Moon replied "A superfluous escape from impossibilities"

Hiei questioned her by the word she mentioned "Escape?"

Nightmare Moon continued "Ponies and other creatures have strong sense of individuality which means they're immature, from the beginning you and the others don't even gave such a concept, you are built as a weapon, everything you and the other mental models do have been decided, even if you sink, nothing will change forever and more, but this is fine because this is where our happiness lies." As she finished her long speech she turned around and looked at her in a kind smile.

After Nightmare Moon's advice Hiei starts to feel better than worrying too much about her older sister.

 **It looks like Hiei felt much better now. Next chapter will be about the first battle and more. Stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4 First Battle

**Chapter 4: First battle/Reasoning the Gov**

 **Note: This is going to be a long chapter, if you don't mind.**

In the night the I-401 continued sailing submerged to the Shining Kingdom for repairs in auto pilot whilst the crew just taking a break for all the action.

Both Imperial and Mel approaches the engine room to inspect the engine which was managed by his brother.

Imperial asked "How's it, Wolf?" and Wolf just trotted to the two. "What?" his brother replied.

Imperial questioned to Wolf "Can we make it to our destination?"

His brother replied "The condition is quite bad, but just leave it to me, we met a worse situation before right, and were still alive, an epic story of Imperial Crest and his fellow friends"

Imperial thanked his brother. "It feels awkward and remember we look after each other as a team and also I will fix the engine up for sure" Wolf said as he turned his head to his brother Crest "Don't push yourself too hard, you're not fighting the battle alone"

Imperial opened up a smile along with his friend Mel and replied "Thanks".

Wolf just went back to focus on fixing the engines and asked "Alright, now, head back to your station"

Meanwhile in the dark oceans one ship appeared in forest-green with lighter green for some parts; the glowing insignia are also in light green appeared sailing and it turns out to be the Heavy Cruiser Nachi controlled by the treasurer of Zipang Nachi herself, scanning the whole area looking for the I-401.

"Nachi!" Ashigara interrupted her older sister's concentration and speeds up her vessel that appears in brown with pink details next to her sister's ship.

"Quite a bit, Ashigara. You might disrupt my echo" Nachi asked in a gentle tone.

"Such a mere noise, won't interrupt your detection, right?" Ashigara asked and jumped with excitement and said "I beg you, Nachi, we have to locate I-401 before anyone else would"

Nachi replied "Okay, Okay" she activates her ships sonar system and the bottom of her hull a sonar device and launches several of Sonar Modules and all of them is levitating around Nachi.

Nachi opens up multiple of holographic screens around her showing the maps the ocean and scanning the area. "Bearing 073, detecting graviton on low scale. Database verification, I-401 identity confirmed".

Ashigara jumped with excitement and said "We did it! We are so lucky".

While Nachi is listening to her annoying sister she said "I would say the opposite…Having to be with right now. Despite that, lets contact Myokou and Haguro and commence battle together"

Ashigara ignored her and said "That's not necessary, the two of us are enough. I have been waiting for you Imperial Crest!" she activated her ships bow booster jets sending her ship pointing up and then her main engine burst forcing her ship to fly and dive straight down to the water like dolphin dive.

Nachi shouted "Wait! Ashigara?!"

As Ashigara's ship is underwater in full speed. "*gurgle*…. You bastard, prepare to sinnkkkkk"

Nachi suggested in concern "Ashigara! Deploy your Klein field, *sigh* this is truly unlucky"

Meanwhile in the I-401 Crest and Mel entered the bridge and checking the situation "Situation report" Crest asked to the crew.

Cloud responded "A big object closing in at high speed!"

Striker asked Cloud "It's an enemy submarine, right?"

Cloud responded to Striker's question "No, it's a…heavy cruiser"

Brady even said "Even a heavy cruiser can go underwater…"

As the Heavy Cruiser Ashigara speeds up, Ashigara tries to speak underwater to the I-401 and the I-401 picked up her soundwaves.

Striker asked "A mental model speaking, Am I right?"

Crest questioned to Cloud "Cloud, what she is saying?"

Cloud responded "I think she's trying to say, 'I am Fog Student Secretary, Heavy Cruiser Ashigara.'"

As Ashigara speaking underwater and she launches 8 corrosive torpedoes from her ship and its headed towards the I-401 but the sub got its Klein field deployed and the corrosive torpedoes didn't hit the ship but blown off by the shield.

Cloud continues reading the words that Ashigara tries to say "She also said 'I'm the one who will sink you. Brace yourself!'"

Brady said "It's undoubtedly obvious"

Cloud asked Crest "We cannot use super graviton cannon and the corrosive torpedoes are out of supply"

Crest stated "Battle seems impossible"

Brady complained "Damn it, we just started fixing our ship"

Crest asked "Cloud, display surrounding landscape map"

Cloud replied and said "Displaying on monitor"

Crest asked "If we engage her, were at disadvantage, we follow this path to shake her off" Crest looks at the monitor showing the map and the I-401 tries to speed up a bit.

When Ashigara tries to speed up she was interrupted by Nachi's telepathy "Ashigara, Your Klein field! After Nachi's request Ashigara deployed her Klein field on her ship.

Ashigara requested to Nachi using telepathy "Nachi, report I-401 location to me!"

Nachi increased her sonar range to find the I-401 and she said "Seriously? Colour me worried. Sensor detection and sonar system activated, increasing sensor depth. Nachi launches two sonic torpedoes and the torpedoes detonated nearby allowing the I-401 to detect it.

Cloud announce to the crew "Detecting two sonic torpedoes detonation"

Striker asked "She's detecting our position"

Crest ordered Brady "Brady, launch active decoys and any canister we have!"

Brady replied to Crest "Roger!" the I-401 launches two active decoys.

Meanwhile at the Nachi the sonar device keeps making a sonar radar sound. "Is that all you got. Bearing 186, distance 9800, depth 512" Nachi sends the location data to Ashigara.

Ashigara got more excited "Roger that, Here I come I-401!" Ashigara activates her photon cannons and fires and launches an unknown weapon that looks like a harpoon.

Cloud detected a strong energy that's coming their way and manoeuvre the submarine starboard side and the harpoon like weapon hit but got reflected by the I-401's Klein field.

Striker questioned during the impact "What was that?!"

As the harpoon did a miss and it came back to Ashigara's vessel and she was annoyed that she couldn't see anything as she continued spamming lasers everywhere and shouted "I can't see anything!"

Meanwhile in the I-401 getting away from Ashigara. "Wolf, engine status" Crest asked his brother.

Wolf answered Crest "Fine for now, but it can only last a bit longer, don't put so much hope"

Brady questioned to Crest "What the heck was that?!" "A spear? No, a trident perhaps. Damn, what a mess!"

Cloud announced "One more direct hit will drop our Klein field critically"

During Ashigara's attack, Ashigara shouted "Damn. Stop hiding and reveal yourself, I-401!"

Cloud asked Crest "Captain. Just now, the detonation position was far from Ashigara position"

Crest stated "So there is someone else and I believed its Nachi"

"Another student council member, right? Cloud questioned.

Crest nodded and said "Yes"

Striker questioned to Crest "But then, why is she not attacking us?"

Brady joined up with his question "You're right, since she knew our location, she could just finish us with one blow"

Crest mentioned about the Ashigara attack "That spear-like weapon requires high energy source consumption, a heavy cruiser cannot sustain it, and it requires sacrifice"

Mel asked Crest "SO she sacrificed her super graviton cannon?"

Crest nodded "Yes, but Nachi might do the same"

Mel questioned to Crest "What did she trade her cannon for?"

Meanwhile at the surface Nachi is still looking for the I-401 and she was yet questioned by Ashigara "Nachi, hurry up and find them!"

Nachi stated her skills "No one will escape my sensitive ears" as soon as she finished her words she found something on the holographic map.

Ashigara got surprised and said "Found you!"

While Crest was thinking Cloud questioned to Crest "What's the matter, captain?"

Crest replied "Nothing. IF I'm not mistaken…, Striker, scan surrounding seafloor"

Brady asked "Seafloor, Don't you mean seawater?"

Crest replied "Yeah, the seafloor! Wolf, full-burst standby!"

Wolf complained "Under such conditions?!"

Cloud found something on the radar and shouted "Detecting graviton from the right!"

The harpoon came from Ashigara directly hit the right propeller and Cloud announced "Direct hit on right propeller!"

Meanwhile far from them Ashigara finally got them "I got you now!"

"We're being dragged!" Cloud announced as the harpoon tries to drag the I-401 but before that Crest ordered Cloud "Detach the right engine propeller!" The engine right engine detaches itself and explodes near the I-401.

As the harpoon moves back to Ashigara's vessel. "My next target is your left propeller!" The harpoon cannon charges up and fires again and was about to hit the I-401 but it got bounced off due to the submarines Klein field.

Crest looked at Striker and asked "How's the scan?!"

Striker replied "Monitor displaying" as he puts the map on the big monitor showing the seafloor map area.

Crest got a plan "Got it!"

Cloud continues scanning any incoming attack and announced "Incoming warheads, Torpedoes!"

Crest ordered Striker "Rapid surface! Bearing 033, Target Nachi! As Striker nodded the I-401 turns around and heads to Nachi

Ashigara noticed the I-401 heading to Nachi "Surfacing? SO that's it! You're aiming right for Nachi!" Ashigara continued her attack.

Striker announced "Klein Field saturating at 90 percent!"

Cloud detected incoming warheads "Thanatonium readings!"

Ashigara is about to launch a full attack "I'm your one and only opponent!" she launches all bow torpedoes, firing all photon cannons and launching the harpoon cannon.

Crest announced to the crew "Surface now!" the attacks from Ashigara missed along with Ashigara's harpoon attack and the harpoon hit the seafloor. As Ashigara tries to get the harpoon out a huge wave of bubbles burst out.

As Crest's plan have been a success he said "We got her! Full-Burst!" the I-401 left propeller increases its power and Wolf complained "We got only one propeller left!" as the engine of the I-401 increases the I-401 went in full speed getting away from Ashigara and Nachi.

Ashigara noticed her opponent's escape "What? Damn!"

As the I-401 went in full speed leaving Ashigara and Nachi falling into a trap.

Ashigara said "Wa…Wait!" she noticed a huge wave of bubbles and hits her ship making the ship moving uncontrollably "What is this!?

Meanwhile on the surface Nachi noticed something "Is this?" the huge waves of bubbles hit the surface and hits Nachi making her ship tilted around 5 degrees portside. As Nachi knew this huge wave of bubbles "That's it, Methane Hydrate!"

Ashigara asked Nachi through telepathy "Nachi!" as her vessel surfaced up near Nachi that's about to get collided. Ashigara fell form the bow of her ship and shouted "You're in my way!" As Ashigara landed on the water her leaving her vessel that's about hit Nachi's ship making Nachi screamed in fear as Ashigara's ship landed on Nachi's ship bow section first making a huge collision leaving both ships immobilized.

Meanwhile a few thousand miles away the I-401stopped and it's far from Nachi's detecting range leaving the crew safe and sound from the battle.

"A seacoast mineral near the waters of Zipang, Methane Hydrate, I learned this back in the Zipangnese Imperial Library" Striker asked to Crest.

Cloud is in relief and turned to Crest "I can't believe you thought of it"

Crest announced to his friends "Initially, I planned to endure until Nachi uses up her power. Luckily, we dragged Ashigara down with her"

Brady went in relief about their safety and Crest plan "My. My. Our friend captain always gamble our luck"

Wolf shouted to through the intercom "Even so! You shouldn't do as you please! Our right propeller is gone and the left is fatally damaged"

Crest tried to calm Wolf down "We going to repair it anyway, most important thing is we won" and Crest announced to the crew "Slow speed ahead to The Shining Kingdom" the I-401 slow speed to the destination. Crest texted a friend for a secret mission.

Meanwhile at the ocean both of Ashigara's and Nachi's ship is immobilized. The two mental models were safe and Nachi was soaked after the collision.

Nachi sighed "See. It's unlucky, isn't it?"

Ashigara is floating and was impressed by Imperial Crest's battle strategy "Such an unforeseen battle strategy…" she punched the water and screamed "Ahhhh, damnnnn!"

Meanwhile at the Zipangnese Student Council, Hiei is holding her notebook and Myokou and Haguro are sitting down at the tables.

Hiei closes her notebook "Imperial Crest escaped"

Haguro commented "How hopeless, both Nachi and Ashigara, They won't be able to escape if it was me"

Hiei asked Haguro "Don't underestimate, their strategy always varies. DO treat them as your strongest enemy"

Myokou commented to Hiei "I'll keep in mind"

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle a young mare unicorn named Kotoko had a mission ordered by Crest to talk to the government. While she trotted towards the Canterlot Naval Academy where Crest once studied she remembers her friend's request "I hope his plan works?"

While she's trotting she use her magic to levitate her phone to see the full detail of her mission. Kotoko asked herself "Well then, since I came all the way here…"

As she approached to the library she levitated a book of the student photos and she found a group photo of former students and a young Imperial Crest is in that photo and she was amazed "He's so cute in that photo" as she continues reading "His dear father, Crimson Shouzou was a former emperor. Her dear mother, Amalthea Scarlet is now Empress. Well it looks like his mother is now forming a revolution to retake her country" As she closed the book and levitates it back to the book shelf she asked "Primary mission success, There's one more thing"

Meanwhile the I-401 reaches its destination and found an old battleship that lies there the Hyuga class and Crest uses his magic to take all of the iron materials form the ship to repair the I-401's engine and some damages from Hiei and everypony was amazed by Crest's magic that they were wondering how he learned all this.

Meanwhile at night time in the light up city of Canterlot near the princess's castle Kotoko is waiting for the military commander of the UEA. A private car stopped near her and the driver came out of the car and it was none other than Shining Armour.

Kotoko asked Shining Armour "So you're here military commander"

A stallion unicorn known as Shining Armour asked "You're Imperial Crest's messenger, right?"

Shining Armour continued talking "Zipangnese Military Organizer, Kotoko, let's talk"

Kotoko starts talking "According to Prince, he decided to stop the war by finding Celestia's whereabouts and negotiate Nightmare Moon"

Shining Armour commented "Solely with his eloquence? How irrational"

Kotoko continued her talk "This isn't the main point *holds the USB showing a locked symbol*, Here's the blueprints the corrosive missile and torpedoes that will help your military to combat the Nightmare Moon's powerful fleet" Shining Armour was surprised and Kotoko continued "In exchange, help buy us more time"

Shining Armour asked "I can't guarantee my promise"

Kotoko commented "But we do have similar interest. If there's no more government, the blueprints would be worthless, If you're timing is not perfect, it would be worthless as well, I'm sure you will unlock the warhead at a suitable timing"

Shining Armour questioned "Why say so?"

"Don't underestimate me" said Kotoko and she uses her magic to create a holographic screen that's showing Shining Armour's military profile and she reads "Shining Armour, Military Commander, you planned to merge Equestrian Pacific countries, Am I right?" she continued "Using current chaos, you gather governmental people who can benefit from you, To form a new political party, right?"

Shining Armour asked "To begin a new era"

Kotoko stated "In anyway, we're the same, Prince aims to save Equestria" she turns off her magic power making the holographic screen disappeared "and so do you"

Shining Armour commented "I see. We're in the same boat"

Kotoko asked "Under such circumstances, limited experts can be trusted, Even the ones with bad intention"

Shining Armour sighed and questioned her "Can they do it? It's only them"

Kotoko asked "You guys couldn't do it, am I right?" tosses the USB and Shining Armour uses his magic and the USB levitates near him.

Shining Armour answered "That's needless to say. But, I can see the light. I understand, I'll give it a try"

Kotoko asked "Of course, don't look down on my prince" then she heard an aircraft siren sound and knowing that her ride is going to pick her up.

Shining Armour sighted a jet questioned her "IS that your ride? As the aircraft appeared as the ASF-X Shinden flying in auto pilot and landed next to them.

Kotoko answered "Yep, well it's good to meet and remember my Prince never gives up *smiled and saluted*" as she hops on to the ASF-X Shinden and sits in the cockpit and closes the cockpit window. Then the jet flies off and Shining Armour returns to his Private Car and drove off back to the UEA HQ near the Royal Sister's palace.

 **Well, what an intense battle Imperial Crest and his friends have and Kotoko convincing Military Commander Shining Armour to give her friend a chance to end this war. Hell will break loose in the next chapter when Imperial Crest encounters somepony and more. Stay tuned everypony or should I say everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter and Memories

**Chapter 5: Encounter/Flashback**

After the repairs of the I-401 the crew sailed from the Shining Kingdom to the abandoned city that's near the main city of Pearlsovakia to resupply food, clothes and etc. The sky filled with grey clouds and in the port the I-401 docks and the crew loaded some supplies.

While Striker is packing some stuff he suggested to everypony "This can last for half of a year"

Crest trotted towards his brother Imperial Wolf and asked "Anything I can help with?"

Wolf replied "It's fine brother, leave this to us, and gets some rest. You always work yourself too hard after all, Ah that's it" she turns at Mel Ice and asked "Mel, Could you buy these for me in town?" He shows a paper that has list of things that she needs.

Mel questioned to Wolf "Why so sudden?"

Wolf asked "Alright Crest, you just help your friend Mel"

Mel questioned to Wolf "Is this necessary right now?"

Wolf was little bit and annoyed and pushed both of them and letting trot to the town "Ah, gosh…Just hurry up and go"

Striker asked when both Crest and Mel trotted "Crest, buy me instant miso soup"

Brady asked as well "I want cola please"

Cloud asked and was thinking "I want….I want…."

"You guys….." Crest commented a continued trotting with Mel to the town. While both Crest and Mel trotted to the town Crest asked "During the Second Great War, there's a naval port down here"

Mel nodded and commented "I remember this when I first met you, Pearl and the others long ago"

Crest asked her a request "Mel can you close your eyes for a few minutes and need to get something surprising" she closed her eyes with excitement and Crest bolted quickly to a store and brought something. As he trotted back he puts a necklace around her and she's keen to see the surprise. "Now open, Mel" Crest said and when she opened her eyes and she was amazed. The base of the necklace shows a metal carved image of an alicorn flying with 6 floating objects around her in the clouds.

Mel blushed and smiled "Thank you, Crest" and again both Crest and Mel continued buying the stuff their friends needed. "There's one more shop so wait here Crest, I need to get something as well" as Mel trotted to the shop and turned around at Crest and smiled and entered in the shop.

"Okay, I'll wait Mel" Crest answered and he sat down one of the chairs and looked around the town.

Suddenly he noticed somepony in the distance which turns out to be Nightmare Moon smiling at him and trotted away and Crest stood up and bolted after leaving Mel unnoticed about it. As he stops trotting in a middle of the park he looked around and then Nightmare Moon appeared behind him.

Nightmare Moon greeted him "Pleasure to meet you, Imperial Crest"

Crest asked her name "Nightmare Moon, why?" as he asked those words Nightmare Moon approached to him and she hold his forehoof.

Nightmare Moon replied "I'm here" she felt a similar magic and her eyes glowed in red in a second and continued her speech "to see you, Celestia's puppet" after those words came into Crest's mind, Nightmare Moon uses a spell to make him unconscious and at the same time the submarine I-401's colour scheme turned grey.

Mel appeared at the park looking for Crest and found him unconscious in a complete shock she bolted towards Crest "What's the matter!? What happened!? Crest! Crest!" as Mel tries to tap on Crest's head but there was no answer.

In a void that almost look like Luna's dream realm, Imperial Crest wakes up in this void and doesn't understand why is he here. Suddenly a ripple in the void projected a flashback of Luna.

"The Yamato is beautiful, I can harness the power of it, I can use these ship for our self-defence" an alicorn mare appeared in the flashback and appeared as Princess Celestia.

"So this is meeting to plan a good future for Equestria" a voice sounded like Princess Luna and Crest viewing the flashback on Luna's perspective.

A male voice was heard "You mean a plan to prevent any wars in the future, and bring peace to other nations" the flashback shows a the BFE Elizabeth showing a human and a pony on the deck facing two huge battleships known as the Yamato Class.

Celestia asked "So all the nations can get along and have peace within Equestria"

The human known as Crimson Shouzou answered "That's right".

Shouzou along with one pony boarded the Yamato and Celestia uses her magic to let a table with 3 chairs appeared and both Shouzou and Celestia sat and the pony stands near Shouzou and Luna teleported from the Musashi to the Yamato and sat at the chairs.

"Since we witnessed the end of the second Great War billions of lives were killed and most of them are families and we have to find a way to prevent any wars" Celestia asked Shouzou.

Shouzou and looks down replied "Of course most of billions of lives are families and innocent people, that's the reason why I have this meeting with you guys"

Celestia asked "If that's so, we should plan a way to convince other countries that doesn't get along with our allied countries to cooperate and getting along so we can prevent further conflict"

Shouzou asked "Of course, because war is our enemy"

Celestia turns around at Luna "Luna, do you accept this?"

Luna replied "I accept, because we don't more innocent lives dying"

Celestia questioned "Shouzou, when the first war started what you did for your country?

Shouzou replied "Good question, I'm fighting and defending for my country and my family"

Luna understand and said "So that means your country is safe from harm including your family"

Shouzou nodded and puts out a photo of a family photo of his wife and two twin sons "This is my wife Amalthea Scarlet and my two sons Imperial Crest and Imperial Wolf, I'm sure you have families back in Equestria but just as I know from your former student Twilight she brought harmony of all Equestria along with her good friends and solve friendship problems and overcome the impossible"

Celestia looked at the photo "Beautiful, *looks at Luna* our mother and father are in heaven right now and only I have in my family is my sister *smiles* Luna and I will protect her"

Shouzou asked "That's right, since this world is now messed up because of the 2 Great Wars it is our duty to fix this messed up world"

Celestia said "That's true Shouzou, you're like kind and helpful just like our father"

Luna was thinking and asked herself "I hope this meeting is helpful"

Celestia said "I think this helps, finding countries that don't get along with other countries and find a way to help so we can prevent small conflict that might turn into a huge conflict"

Shouzou laughed a bit and asked "That's it"

Celestia questioned her sister "Luna, what you think about this meeting? I object that we'll talk to our allied countries leaders to let them know about the situation and they help other countries that needs help, along with my friends we'll have a talk to neighbouring countries as well and it's our responsibility to protect those who can't protect themselves"

Luna asked "Are you sure this could work, the war happened about 2 times"

Celestia turns around at Luna "We'll try our best prevent any conflicts, and I'm sure this meeting is helpful"

Shouzou is about to end the conversation "I was terrified about the war as well, but since I got the chance to speak with you, and brainstorming about the prevention of any wars, I did my best to finish our conversation" looks at Luna and he bowed at her and said "Luna, it's your responsibility to support your sister and help other ponies that have nightmares about the war and telling them that you and your sister will try your best to prevent any conflict, also I will help whenever you ask, Luna"

The flashback disappeared, and it's about to show the next flashback but Crest is going to witness something horrifying. A gunshot was heard and the flashback was shown. A group of ponies including some griffons in the Elizabeth ganging up on Luna and Celestia and Shouzou was shot dead and ending up slipping down on the wall slowly leaving blood on the wall and a pony that was with him before was holding a gun and said "I'm sorry, Emperor"

Celestia bolted to Shouzou and shouted "Shouzou!" Luna starts to sob over the loss of a new friend that reminded her of her king father.

Luna cried out "Why you do this? I thought you ponies are supposed to know that were trying to bring peace!" and the unknown pony points his gun at Luna

The unknown pony said "Wars can't end and we can't trust a former enemy" he clicks the trigger and fires at her but Luna uses her magic force field and then she went silent and then she opened her eyes and it appears red.

The flashback ends and later it shows a lot of dead bodies around in the room including the unknown pony that shot Shouzou and Celestia was horrified on Luna's anger and hatred and Luna left the Elizabeth leaving Celestia and the body of the dead emperor.

Celestia cried out "Luna!" Then Celestia picked the body of Shouzou and teleported back to the Yamato and then she saw her sister flew to the Musashi and Luna activates Musashi and orange neon lights appeared on the Musashi showing that Luna is in control of the ship.

"Shifting interpretation" Luan said as she commands the Musashi to point the mains guns at the Battleship Elizabeth and then the Musashi fire projectile shells at the ship and the shells land all over the Elizabeth and then the Elizabeth explodes and sinks and Luna asked herself "Action speaks louder". Then the flashback ends.

Crest was horrified of the death of his father that he once loved and heard Nightmare Moon above him "You are Celestia's puppet" Crest looks above and saw Nightmare Moon trotting down a red glass staircase and Nightmare moon continued her speech "No wonder you cared about everypony that you loved and tried to protect, but in the end you lost them"

Crest was confused "I…"

Nightmare Moon continued her speech "together with your only friend James Black Fire he was alone and left"

Crest tried to asked "That's not true, I tried to help him"

Nightmare Moon asked "This might be what Celestia whished for" she trotted towards Crest and looked at his chest and said "Celestia, Why are you hiding? Do you like your puppet so much?

Crest asked in concern "Stop that, I'm Imperial Crest"

Nightmare Moon denied him "You're not, you're just a puppet who possesses Celestia's magic capability, Let me tell you another story ever since I was once banished to the moon, Celestia was alone so she put a spell on you since you were born, and during your young days you are capable of raising the moon without any notice and no wonder you have the power to create a huge force field that saved you're friends by a powerful explosion. Then Nightmare Moon projected the event when Celestia was defeated by Nightmare Moon and she continued "After I destroyed Celestia. Her last resort was to give you her rest of her power, why do you have a dual magic capability? Think about it, it's because Celestia is fond of caring for everypony and tried to protect them. Dangerous ponies and other creatures might appear anytime without notice. Until then, a puppet is no longer needed" Nightmare moon puts her hoof on Crest's chest and hearing two hearts beating and she continued "Equestria shall bow down to me and I will eliminate those who oppose me. After that, can you do anything? Celestia might destroy you and come to me, Dear Celestia, come back to me and I will fight you again, I won't let anypony interfere anymore"

After all that Crest woke up in the medical room of the I-401 and sees Mel looking at him with relief that he's alright and his brother stand alongside with her.

Mel asked Crest "Are you okay?"

Crest responded "Mel, I'm sorry"

Mel responded "Don't push yourself"

Crest nodded and Mel questioned him "What happened?"

Crest replied "Nightmare Moon appeared"

Wolf was surprised by the name he mentioned "Nightmare Moon?! Did she follows us to the abandoned town of Pearlsovakia?"

Crest responded "She used a spell on her to have a strong anti-response protection so I didn't sense her presence"

Mel questioned him "Crest, can you tells us everything?"

Crest nodded and tried to get up but he felt weak and Mel assisted him on getting up "Celestia and Luna met our father *looks at his brother Wolf and looks at Mel* Emperor Crimson Shouzou tried to get help on how to rebuild a new era that will prevent any conflicts with all nations of Equestria. Our dad had a meeting with them to know the status of all the allied countries and finding ways to prevent war. But, he was sacrificed in the process. Now the one on-board the Musashi is a cloned figure created by Nightmare Moon" after his speech Wolf went a bit in concern.

Wolf asked "So our father… wasn't a betrayer"

Crest replied "Based on what I saw in Nightmare Moon/Luna's memory, that's true. Then I came to realize that our father was trying have a meeting with the two sisters and trying prevent any conflict"

Mel had that thought of the reason why those ponies killed his father and questioned Crest "Did she tell you anything else?"

Crest replied "Well, She reminded me I'm the same rank as her"

Mel was confused and asked "What does that mean?"

Crest responded "Also she would like to see what will happen to me after completing Celestia's last order"

Mel and Wolf said in unison "Celestia's last order?"

Crest looked at both Mel and Wolf and looked down "Guys, about Celestia disappearance, she's been defeated along with the element of harmony by Nightmare Moon, Since Shouzou gave the two sisters the ability to control the flagships for self-defence. Both Celestia and Luna can control the entire fleet whenever they need to. Now, since there's only one flagship left…which turns out to be the Musashi controlled by Nightmare Moon"

Wolf tried to understand "So since Celestia is defeated Nightmare Moon can control our entire Zipangnese Fleet but some of our fleet were rogue vessels"

Crest continued "The Zipangnese Fleet of Fog is loyalty to Nightmare Moon, I'm not sure if you remember we witness the battle when Celestia was defeated and when Celestia was drowning and trying to save her she requested us to leave the area so she put a spell on all us to forget what happened to her"

Mel questioned "Why did Nightmare Moon tells us all these?"

Crest was shocked and remembers the words of Nightmare Moon told.

*flashback*

Nightmare Moon words "After that, can you do anything? Celestia might then destroy you and come to me"

*flashback ends*

Crest replied to Wolf "I don't know"

Mel asked "Is that so, Thank you Crest"

Wolf asked "Rest well now, If you need anything just tell me" both Wolf and Mel trotted out of the medical bay and headed to the bridge.

Crest looks down and asked himself "Mel, I lied for the first time"

Meanwhile at the communication dimension Wilson and Frost appeared and before them is Amalthea and Kotoko.

"Amalthea, why do you contact us? Were on a middle on planning some things" Frost questioned to Amalthea

Amalthea asked "Just few more days, the war will begin"

Frost was annoyed "How carefree, I'm not helping you guys to fight the war"

Wilson questioned Amalthea "Amalthea, did something happen?"

Amalthea answered "Crest's ship stopped functioning" Wilson was surprised and Amalthea continued "This is the first time…"

Frost questioned "What exactly happened to Imperial Crest?"

Kotoko answered Frost's question "Nightmare Moon contacted him"

Amalthea asked "I don't know what Musashi's up to but there must be a special reason. It does shed some light"

Wilson questioned her "How's Imperial Crest's conditions now?"

Amalthea answered "Depending solely on normal ponies is hopeless"

Wilson stated "So you contacted for our help?"

Frost was shocked about this "Are you telling us to fight Nightmare Moon?!"

Kotoko interrupted "Everypony is involved as well! Don't you fight for them?!"

Wilson asked "We don't have much ship except for mine"

Amalthea asked "One rogue vessel Harushima will assist your ship, there must be something you can help with"

Frost asked "That's true but…. "

Wilson asked "Amalthea. We have to protect our family as well, I don't want to involve my family in war, my family experience the war many times and I don't want my family to experience another war"

Kotoko looked down in concern down looked up at Frost and asked "You're right"

Wilson asked "I'm sorry"

Amalthea just smiled and asked both Frost and Wilson "Okay, interesting, isn't it? We all have choices, it's your call"

The meeting ended and the realm there in vanished

Meanwhile in the North Equestrian Ocean the Rogue ship appeared in blue and it's identified as the Heavy Cruiser Takao controlled by Kotoko and Amalthea.

Kotoko questioned "Hey Amalthea, Haven't you stay with the revolution that you formed in Iwo Shima?"

Amalthea answered "To tell the truth… I want to see what happened to my son and don't worry Vice Admiral Furushita is leading the revolution to take back Zipang which is taken over by Nightmare Moon's forces"

Kotoko asked "That's true"

Meanwhile at the abandoned town of Pearlsovakia the crew deciding a new plan on fighting Nightmare Moon.

"Facing such situation is our first" asked Cloud.

Brady commented "This is bad, though we can operate it, it's just a normal submarine"

Striker holds his laptop checking the vessel status and asked "Nightmare Moon's given time limit is two days away, it seems bad"

Cloud asked Striker "Multinational and military urged and threatened to unlock the corrosive weapon blueprints"

Wolf commented "They must be panicking"

Striker asked Wolf "Let them be, they can't do anything with it"

Mel entered the bridge and everypony looks and saluted.

Mel announces "Maintain coarse ahead"

Wolf questioned her "Mel, how's Crest?"

Mel answered "Though he's awake, I let her rest"

Striker questioned Mel "What happened in town? Along with Brady and Cloud they all looked at Mel for her response.

Mel replied "Crest and Nightmare Moon had some kind of contact" everypony was shocked and Mel continued "The current leader of fog is Nightmare Moon"

Brady commented "Huh? What happened to Celestia?"

Mel answered "She was defeated by Nightmare Moon" everypony was shocked about Celestia.

Striker questioned him "What the hell happened?"

Mel answered "Meetings is not that perfect. Now, Nightmare Moon is keeping an eye on us, under such situation who knows we can take advantage instead. Besides Crest lost her signal, so we are free form radar. It eases our movement"

Striker asked "Even so… it's very hard for us to engage in battle…..However" closes his laptop. "No matter what odds we face, let's do whatever we should, that's how we survived till now. Tactical Officer our command"

Mel answered "Proceed as planned, set sail to Bermane Strait. The confront Nightmare Moon in Atlantic Equestrian Ocean"

Brady saluted and went back to his seat and said "Roger! This reminds me back in the old days"

Cloud saluted and trotted back to her seat and said "Tactical Officer, our course is clear"

Wolf bolted out of the inner bridge and headed to the engine room and said "Leave the engine to me!"

Striker opens up a control stick "I'll so the manoeuvring"

Mel shouted "I-401, set sail!"

Striker also said "Set Sail!"

The I-401 turned to portside and starts to sail and leaves the wharf.

 **Well that was hell of a chapter. Next chapter they will face all the student council members and more, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 BSF vs SCZ

**Chapter 6: Fierce Fight against the Student Council**

Meanwhile off the coast near the Bermane Strait 5 fog ships Hiei, Myokou, Nachi, Ashigara and Haguro escorted by several of Nagara escort cruisers.

"The I-401 left he abandoned town of Pearlsovakia, their target is our flagship. Our primary concern, starting from Bermane Strait's Diomede II Islands, which direction the I-401 would follow" Hiei announces.

Myokou questioned Hiei "Should we engage separately?

Hiei answered "Negative, based on the past record, such strategy was deemed ineffective on the I-401"

Ashigara looked from the ships binoculars and asked "So, which direction do we bet on?"

Hiei was confused "Bet on? Something like that is ridiculous!"

Ashigara understands her and said "Eh? So we going to blockade the entire strait?"

Hiei sends the information of the blockade to Myokou, Nachi, Ashigara and Haguro

Haguro questioned "What are these?"

Hiei answered "Our battle strategy. We will gather at the shortest distance point form any possible direction" she holds her notebook on the blockade plan and she continued "Right above the Diomede II Islands"

Meanwhile in underwater the I-401 travels slowly heading towards the Bermane Strait.

Mel announces "Currently, our ship has some limitations, both Klein Field and supergravity cannon cannot be used" Crest came back to the inner bridge and sat down next to Mel.

Striker commented "Luckily, the graviton engine functions normally. Our depth controller, speed controller and piping systems are fine"

"Upgrading the controller software. A special limiter is installed" Wolf said and he programs it the engines.

Cloud asked "Klein Field had noise-cancelling effect, since we cannot use it, noise level will increase 50%"

"Based on Diomede II Island perimeter, the fog might engage from one point, Cloud" Mel asked.

Cloud answered "Yes, Ocean current information provided by UEA navy"

Striker suggested "West side of Diomede II Island has a strong current"

Brady commented "A rare phenomenon during low tide condition, Can we trust them?"

Striker answered "Despite navy poor capability, it's still the border of Equestria and Pearlsovakia. So the information is accurate"

Mel asked "The pathway along current flow is quite narrow"

Cloud asked "Based on deep-scan data, the narrowest part is just five metre wider than our vessel.

Mel stated "If we turn off our engine and avoid rear turbulence, we can make it through, how's that Vice-Captain?"

Wolf responded "It should be fine if the info is true"

Striker asked "That's for sure"

Brady mocked Striker a bit "Look at him showing off"

Striker ignored Brady's words and said "Let's go for it"

Mel looked at Crest which is now looking down with concern and she asked "We will be fine, now it's up to you" The I-401's engines turns off and allowing the ship to move by the current slowly.

Meanwhile at the surface Heavy Cruiser Nachi is still finding the I-401.

Nachi asked "Hiei, I-401 signature is still undetected"

Hiei questioned her "How about graviton engine sound?"

Nachi responded "There is…but it's weaker than surrounding earth magnetic field, so it's unreliable"

Hiei was guessing about the I-401's movement "I-401 will certainly follow this route. Attention front line, get into horizontal formation. Pay attention to sonar detection"

Meanwhile in underwater the I-401 continues to sail slowly without the engine turned on and rely on the current that's pushing the submarine slowly.

Brady asked everypony "Silent travelling"

Cloud commented "Seems like an old submarine. Though it's completely soundproof, I can still hear some babble"

Brady joked to Cloud silently "Sixth sense of old sailors, right?"

Cloud nodded and she heard something on her headphones and announced silently "Detecting few graviton engines on surface, Nagara-class light cruisers" then Mel and Crest looked at the main monitor of the map showing the formation of the cruisers.

Cloud asked "Nagara cruisers getting further"

Mel asked "Don't let your guard down. Beware of the student council members"

Cloud questioned Striker "Vice-captain, 700 meter ahead, there's a sudden rise in seabed. After that, there's a curve on our left"

Striker understand as he controls the gear stick "Understood" the I-401 continues to move slowly by the current.

Cloud announces "We're almost getting through"

Striker took a deep breath "We make it at last" suddenly a stone hit the bow of the submarine creating a small sound.

Brady questioned "Did we hit something?"

Meanwhile at the surface Nachi still concentrating and found the I-401's location and opened her eyes.

"Found you" Nachi said.

Crest said to himself "Damn!"

Nachi announced I-401 detected, Diomede II Island west side, distance 23 kilometres, travelling in between underwater canyons"

"Nachi's amazing! Nachi's the best!" Ashigara jumped with excitement.

Haguro commented "A demonic ear"

Nachi said "I heard that" Haguro jumped and was surprised.

Hiei asked "Well done, Nachi. All ships Lock on Crest's location. Torpedoes, blast mines, launch everything you got. Our saturating attack will force I-401 out" all the Nagara Class Cruisers launches all missiles and all the missiles dive down to the ocean speeding to the I-401.

Cloud announces "Multiple contacts entering from the front surface. Incoming at high speed! Torpedoes!"

Mel ordered "Brady, intercept them all! Striker, move down 10 degree and avoid hitting warheads!"

The I-401 launches torpedoes and activates AMW.

Cloud announced "More incoming warheads. Torpedoes incoming distance, 10"

All the student council ships firing missiles rapidly and Ashigara went in excitement "Attack, attack"

During a huge wave of missiles the I-401 intercepts many missiles and torpedoes with torpedoes, photon cannons and Crest ordered "Brady, launch two sonic torpedoes and three active decoys, launch them simultaneously!" as the two sonic torpedoes detonate all the incoming were warheads detonated by the effect of the sonic torpedo explosion and I-401 launches 3 decoy ships.

Brady commented "If we got hit, we'd be finished" the photon machine guns intercepting all the missiles and torpedoes and one detonated near the submarine.

Cloud shouted "Corrosive torpedo detonated near our front"

Striker announced "Rear part, area 1, 4 and 8 are flooding"

Mel ordered "Damage control!" the flooded part of the ship is sealed to prevent more floods.

Striker continues typing and program the damage control "Sealing the water entrance. Water pumping system, activated"

In the engine Wolf continues typing but he was interrupted by a few water rushing in and Crest shouted in concern "Wolf, speak to me! Wolf!"

Wolf responded "I'm fine, just a little wet"

Cloud noticed on the radar "Incoming fleet from behind. The light cruisers are heading back towards to us. Distance 20, were being surrounded in the centre"

Brady commented "This is bad. Even their light cruisers are engaging us"

Meanwhile in the surface during the attack Nachi announced to Hiei "I-401's capability had decreased 80%"

Hiei ordered "Myokou prepare the Photon Sniper Cannon!"

Myokou responded "Yes" she closes her eyes and her eye-patch opens with purple lights on and her vessel's upper bridge opens showing a huge object that is some sort of target scope and then both of the side hulls opened revealing some sort of sniper cannon and one main gun levitated and placed on one of the sniper cannons and then it extends the gun barrel showing that its ready to fire. "Sink"

Suddenly several of missiles appeared and destroyed a few Nagara Class.

Cloud noticed on his map and announced to the crew "Surrounding light cruisers are under attack"

The Heavy Cruiser Takao appeared its firing its photon cannons at the Nagara Cruisers.

Kotoko asked "What do you think you're doing, Imperial Crest? You're falling into dilemma"

Amalthea popped out of nowhere and was excited "Hello my son, my motherly sense has led me to you"

Kotoko asked "Calm down there, Myokou's loading sound led us here"

Crest was surprised and asked "Kotoko, Mother"

Hiei noticed the attack from Takao and ordered "Fleet number 4, fleet number 8 Engage Heavy Cruiser Takao now!

The Takao speeds up and Kotoko asked "Full speed towards I-401" suddenly a huge yellow beam came out of nowhere and obliterated the approaching Nagara Class Cruisers.

Cloud announce and looks at the map "Another vessel incoming from 7 o'clock. This is…." The ship is identified as the fast battleship Harushima controlled by mental model Haruna and Kirishima and one pony on-board which turns out to be Frost and the other ship is the Battleship Elizabeth II controlled by Wilson.

Mel and the crew noticed who was on-board the Harushima and saw their old friends and Mel said Wilson….Frost…

In the main monitor it shows both of their friends and Frost said "Captain Crest, were here to help"

Crest questioned "Why you guys came along?"

Frost responded "Now let's do whatever we should, didn't you say that before?"

Mel asked "You all…"

Frost asked Mel and Crest "This is our decision. Our friends are in trouble, so we can't do nothing, Right Wilson?"

Wilson responded "We're returning the favour"

Kotoko questioned to Wilson and Frost "How you guys didn't get detected by other fog ships?"

Wilson answered "Thanks to Haruna and Kirishima, we submerged undetected along with my ship"

Crest asked "Everyony…."

Mel asked both Kotoko, Amalthea, Wilson and Frost "Everypony, thank you"

Kotoko asked "We are the Blue Steel. Right?"

Mel asked "Yeah. Now the Blue Steel….aims to confront Nightmare Moon…by passing through this sea"

Everypony said in unison "Roger!"

Myokou asked Hiei in concern as she noticed something "Hiei. My system was hacked, it requires time to recover"

Haguro commented "Eh, quite tricky for a fast battleship"

Hiei commented "Two delinquent little sisters, dare to join Blue Steel. Such violation of rule. I won't tolerate. You are all expelled!"

The battle continues and Takao launches more missiles to attack and Kotoko asked "I don't remember entering a school"

"Frost, Wilson your orders" Haruna questioned them.

Frost responded and Wilson was listening as well "From now on, we support Crest to let him advance, all cannons, prepare!" along with Wilson's flagship the Elizabeth II and awaits for Harushima's first attack.

"Full fire! I'll destroy every one of you!" Kirishima shouted in an aggressive way and projected a screen of a map showing incoming enemy ships and she tapped on every one of them really fast and the Harushima fired its main photon guns and launched a spam of missiles at the Nagara Class Cruisers and each attack from Harushima taken out each of the enemy cruiser's Klein field allowing Wilson's flagship the Elizabeth to attack the vulnerable enemy cruisers with normal projectile shells.

Nachi announced "Light cruisers fleet has fallen"

Hiei was disgraced and ordered "All council members, change to diagonal formation. Ashigara, Haguro. Get in front of my right side"

Ashigara interrupted "About that… What's a diagonal formation?"

Amalthea uses her magic to project a screen and looks at the student council's movement "Hmm….Your strategy is obvious, Miss President"

The Harushima and Elizabeth II speeds up continuing the attack and Haruna asked Frost "Outflank them at perfect timing"

Kotoko responded "Roger. Simultaneous attack, fire!" the Takao, Harushima and the Elizabeth II all fired their main photon cannons and missiles at the student council ship but their Klein field was strong.

"Damn you!" Ashigara breaks the formation and speeds up and she attacks any incoming missiles and torpedoes using her photon cannons.

Hiei using her telepathy to talk to Ashigara "Stay still, Ashigara! Don't break the formation"

Ashigara ignored her words and said "Instead of staying in formation, it's quicker to charge and attack"

Haguro responds to her sister "Agree" her vessel activated her mini graviton cannon, photon cannons and the side hull opens and on each side and each side having small graviton engines and underwater there's five main graviton engines burst forcing Haguro's vessel to go in full speed and passes by Ashigara.

Hiei noticed "Ashigara! Haguro!"

Kotoko noticed Haguro speeding from the distance "Haguro?!" Haguro fires her mini super graviton cannon but it's ineffective to the Takao and pass by the Takao and the Takao fired her photon cannons but tis a miss due to Haguro's super speed. Kotoko commented "She's fast"

"They intent to disturb us and stop us from providing support" Frost announced to Kirishima and Haruna.

Kirishima orders the main guns to aim at Haguro "How dare you! Damn! Such an eyesore attack" Harushima fires photon cannons but missed and Haguro speeds up around the Harushima and Haguro fired her photon cannons at Harushima but ineffective due to strong Klein field.

Hiei looks at her projected screen and looks at the map showing Haguro and Ashigara's movement "Sigh, those kids won't follow orders"

Myokou commented "Hiei, Let them be. I replace their position"

Hiei asked "Myokou, How's the recovery?"

Myokou replied "Sniper cannon system is recovered and usable" The sniper cannon went back online and it's ready to fire. She aims the sniper cannon on the water where the I-401 is located and ready to fire, Myokou said "Fire". The sniper cannon fired with full power and a beam of purple went into the water and hits near the I-401 destroying the Photon Cannons.

Kotoko went complete shock when the Myokou's sniper attack hit near the ship giving major damage. "Crest!"

Kotoko asked "Frost and Wilson, we must proceed to I-401 impact location" but she was interrupted by Ashigara's attack.

Ashigara found her opponent and shouted "Don't even think of getting through me. Kotoko! I'm your one and only opponent!" Ashigara relentlessly attacks.

Kotoko was annoyed by her words "Now of all time?! Get lost!"

Ashigara replied "Only if you defeat me"

Kotoko shouted "Didn't I say get lost?!" The Takao continues attacking Ashigara.

Meanwhile the I-401 suffered major damage and tries to escape.

"Direction of attack" Mel asked Cloud.

Cloud responded "Cannot identify, she shot us from long distance away"

Then at the Heavy Cruiser Myokou another photon cannon placed on the 2nd sniper cannon unit. "Preparing next shot, Nachi" Myokou asked Hiei.

Nachi responded "Roger, Spotting data syncing"

Myokou's eye patch colour changes to green and aims the sniper cannon lower and found the I-401. "Spotting data syncing complete". The 2nd sniper cannon prepares to fire and sniper cannon fires a purple beam again speeding up towards the I-401. Everypony went shocked about Myokou's second attack before the purple beam about hit the I-401 a huge shield appeared and stops the attack. Myokou noticed her attack didn't work "What was that?!"

Kirishima commented "Did we make it in time?!"

Mel asked "Just know?"

Frost asked "Haruna's and Kirishima's Klein field scattered to form a shield, it's called Rayleigh scattering. Now it can protect both vessels"

Amalthea commented "Luckily we have Frost on our side"

Ashigara continues to attack by her photon cannon "Don't let your guard down or you're doomed, Brace yourself!" Ashigara activates her harpoon cannon and shoots towards Takao but got bounced off due to Takao's strong Klein field.

Kotoko asked "Hold on, that's dangerous. If you're a battleship, then fight like one"

Ashigara responds "This is my unique fighting style" both of harpoon cannons converts itself and creates an energy sabre and Ashigara charges to the ship and her graviton sabre hits Takao but wasn't strong enough to break Takao's Klein field. "Don't escape!"

Kotoko commented "That girl is too nasty"

Frost ordered "We continued to protect Imperial Crest until he gets through the defence"

"Roger" both Haruna and Kirishima said in unison.

Haguro commented "I won't let you be" her ship continues attacking in full speed and fires another round of her graviton cannon but got cancelled due to Harushima's Klein field.

Kirishima was annoyed and shouted "Damn…Don't underestimate a fast battleship!" the Harushima launches a spam of missiles along with the Elizabeth II firing projectile shells trying to hit Haguro but it all missed and the and the photon attack missed when Haguro activates a graviton engine brake stopping the ship really fast allowing the photon cannons attacks missed.

Kirishima was stunned by Haguro's move "Jack-knife?!"

Haguro commented "I have the fastest speed among the fog. There's no way you can hit me"

Ashigara keeps screaming as she attacks only using Graviton Sabre hitting Takao but still ineffective.

Kotoko asked "Enough. That's not even a battleship weapon"

Amalthea asked "Is that so? You have one too, behold" she programs the Takao and the side hull opens and large drills emerged from the side hulls.

Kotoko questioned her "What is this? What are these?!"

Amalthea replied "A tool found at magma site, drilling system. It looks great"

Kotoko complained "Why did you install this thing on my ship?! Where is my supergravity cannon!?"

Amalthea replied "Such an extravagant weapon, the amount of iron material is not enough, the rest have to be used for the revolution. Bleh *laughs*"

Kotoko shook Amalthea and Amalthea continues to laugh "Don't bleh at me!"

Ashigara was surprised about the Takao's weapon "Interesting, just what I hoped for!" the Graviton Sabre collides with Takao's driller weapon and both clashing as if both ships doing some sort of jousting fight. Ashigara was surprised by Takao's fighting style "Amazing! It's so awesome!"

Kotoko keeps complaining "What is this?! This is so low"

Meanwhile Hiei is witnessing all the fights. Myokou asked "Rayleigh scattering. With that, my long range shot is useless, Hiei. Is this what Imperial Crest's friends are capable of?"

Hiei went furious "How annoying! Everybody, move out of my shooting trajectory. I shall sink her myself. The shield would be useless if they cannot predict my trajectory" Hiei's hull opens vertically and 3 mirror-ring system modules emerges.

Crest sensed Hiei's anger "Hiei…"

"If it's not because of you Crest, everypony should be living happily now!" Hiei shouted and Hiei activates her Super graviton cannon. Suddenly on Hiei's projected computer she noticed the rest of the cruiser fleet was destroyed by an unknown attack and when she looked at portside and sighted a purple beam hitting her hull but her Klein was strong. Due to Photon cannon attack it pushed Hiei's vessel a bit.

Hiei asked "What just happened?!"

Nachi announced Hiei "Hiei, light cruisers in the east are all destroyed"

Hiei questioned "Until now, who would it be?!

At the site where all the remaining Nagara Class cruisers were destroyed by an unknown attack. Then a ship approaches with a black hull and purple light and the ship is identified as Fast Battleship Kongo.

Kotoko noticed what ship that just appeared "Is that…."

Then a female appeared walking on the deck of her vessel and a black Pegasus stallion appeared behind her as well. "Hiei, an annoying one" women known as the mental model of her vessel Kongou spoke.

"Hello everypony" the black Pegasus stallion known as James Black Fire as he appears wearing a black coat.

Kirishima was surprised that her older sister came back from her mission "Kongo?!"

Frost asked "It's James Black Fire"

Wilson said "My old friend"

Kotoko asked "You're late"

Hiei was surprised "Kongou….No, Kongo. What are you doing here?"

Kongo responded "The east side has low defence. Ah and your signalling vessels were sunk. You're one delinquent little sister"

Hiei responded "I'm not your sister anymore!"

Kongo said "Is that so?"

Hiei questioned "Be… Betrayer… What is your intention?"

James asked "That was mean Hiei!"

Kongo asked "I'll handle this" James nodded and she questioned Hiei "Hiei, is that how you greet a flagship?"

Hiei denied her "Now I'm the flagship of Pacific Patrol Fleet and not someone who wandered off as she pleased"

Kongo quoted to her "I decide where I go and when I return" she launches missiles and fires her photon cannons at Hiei. "If you won't stop hurting Imperial Crest, I shall be the one, who sinks you" after those words hit Hiei's ears she was shocked.

James questioned Kongo "Are you sure you can handle this?" then Kongo turn around and nodded at James.

Hiei went vulnerable on what happened to her sister and stands up "Kongo, I shall destroy you in advance. Super graviton cannon, fire!" Hiei fires her super graviton cannon and the energy hits the first mirror-ring module then the energy moves to the other till it aims at Kongou and finally the super graviton beam speeds towards Kongo. But Kongou fires her super graviton cannon to stop Hiei's super graviton cannon attack.

James commanded "Full speed ahead!"

Kongou nodded "Roger, full speed ahead" Kongo's graviton engines burst and the ship speeds towards Hiei.

Hiei wasn't sure what Kongo was doing and asked "What are you planning to do?!" both of the super graviton cannon attack finished and Kongo getting close to Hiei. Hiei fires her photon cannons but was cancelled due to Kongo's Klein field and Kongo's top hull opens up like a crocodile mouth. As the ship's top hull gets closer Hiei jumped off her vessels bridge to get away as the Kongo's top hull moves down biting Hiei's vessel's bow and Hiei's 2nd main photon cannon was crushed along with it. Leaving Hiei's ship unmovable. Hiei escaped form the attack and shouted "you broke the rules. Even for a Kongo-class battleship, you're too violent"

Kongo asked "Hiei, let enlighten you. Rules exist to discipline oneself. Don't force it on someone else"

Hiei responded "Just because of that, you chose to leave our fleet and follow Crest's orders?!" the first main turret of Hiei tries to move and emerges from its barbette and the first main turret points at Kongo and fires at her but got destroyed because of Kongo's Klein field and Hiei continued "Kongo!?" and both ships firing both photon cannons and machine guns at each other.

Myokou noticed the attack "Hiei!"

Nachi sees the attack as well "What a frightening scene"

Kongou asked James "James now talk to your friend now"

James uses a telepathy communication "Crest, what are you doing?"

In a similar void like Celestia's realm James was standing near Crest waiting for an answer.

James continued "If you stay like that, you don't deserve salvation"

Crest answered his name "James, I'm….I'm not myself…"

James questioned him "Then who are you?"

Crest answered "Princess Celestia's backup, the purpose of my existence in this world is to bring peace within Equestria, when Celestia was defeated by her sister Celestia requested me to fight Nightmare Moon one day"

James asked "Is this Celestia's last card of salvation? Looks promising"

Crest replied "In order to stop Nightmare Moon, I have to become one with Celestia. Until then, I might…I might disappear" then he looks down.

James questioned him 'Who told you so? Your existence will always stay in my heart. No matter what you become, I will remember you and that's the proof of your existence. My changed world. You're the one who bring me here. If you doubt yourself, I would lose my faith as well. Don't you worry, I won't forget you, we are connected after all"

James lets Crest know "I'll deal with this menace"

Wilson asked Frost "We must hold on no matter what"

Frost nodded and said "That's for sure. Go for it, Imperial Crest!"

The I-401 reactivated it's system and the hull turns back to blue showing blue neon.

Striker announced "Command-control system reactivated, Klein field power supply recovered"

Meanwhile in the void Crest saw the rest of his friend's behind James including his mother.

Kotoko asked "Hurry up, Crest"

Amalthea asked "Crest, my son"

Crest then smiled and said "Thank you"

In the I-401 Mel noticed Crest standing up and sensed that his magic is restored "Crest?"

"Let's go, Mel. To meet Nightmare Moon, only we can stop her" Crest ordered Mel and everypony agreed.

Mel responded "Alright, while James and the others keep them busy, let's get pass this sea. Full-burst standby!"

The I-401 activates its engine in full-burst mode and Wolf complained "It just recovered so don't be reckless"

Ashigara was distracted by Kotoko and turned around and asked "Damn! Someone stop him!"

Haguro responded while she tries to get away from the Harushima while it's still attacking her vessel "Too much obstacles, it's impossible"

The I-401 moves in full speed like a rocket escaping the area leaving the student council getting distracted from Crest's friends.

Hiei shouted "Nachi, don't lose her!"

Nachi looks at her projected screen and the map shows a message 'contact lost' and Nachi asked "I-401 signal lost contact"

Hiei then falls down to her knees on her failed objective "How could this happen?"

Meanwhile at the United Equestria Alliance Headquarters in the meeting room that has all the Equestria's world leaders including Shining Armour chatting and noticed all the areas of Equestria is surrounded by Nightmare Moon's fleet.

Officer asked "All over the world, the Fog is deploying in position"

A yak world leader asked "There are, 24 hours left. At this rate we'd be devastated"

Griffon King shouted at Shining Armour "The blueprints of the corrosive weapon decryption is yet finish?"

Shining Armour asked himself "The UEA Force's Corrosive Warheads is in standby. I just need to use the decryption key. Then, the war will begin. But even so, there's no guarantee Equestria will survive after their recovery of the past 2 wars. What are you doing?! Imperial Crest"

 **Wow, what an epic battle and an old friend returns to support Imperial Crest and now the heroes are going to face Nightmare Moon. The next chapter final fight will start, stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**Chapter 7 the Conclusion**

 **Note: Sorry for the long wait, and also Happy 2017 readers. Make this year better.**

Meanwhile the I-401 set sail and made it to the Atlantic Equestrian Ocean where the Nightmare Moon's fleet is located. The crew discovered something that is devastated.

Cloud announced "The seafloor is giving Iron Material response. Is this"

The I-401 passes by a wreckage a superstructure that looks familiar and the superstructure appeared to be the Yamato. The wreckage of the Yamato, the bow is separated and form the mid-section to stern is still intact but half of it is nearly broken up in two due to the impact when the vessel hit the seafloor and many debris is all over the seafloor.

Mel looks at the monitor and sees the Yamato "Oh my gosh, what a mess did Nightmare Moon cause?"

Suddenly a red/orange beam speeds up to the I-401.

A beeping noise was played and Cloud announces "Graviton reading!" the red/orange beam went ass the I-401 as a fire warning.

Cloud announces "Klein Field saturating at 96%!"

Brady commented "And it's just one hit!"

Crest knew where that was attack from "It's the Musashi controlled by Nightmare Moon"

At the Super battleship Musashi at the top of the bridge two figures standing Nightmare Moon and beside her is Crimson Shouzou.

Nightmare Moon commented "I never thought you could reach here. Disappear now. I will destroy you here just like Celestia" The Musashi launches missiles and Nagara cruisers fires their missiles as well and all the missiles dive down in the water and hits the I-401 but the I-401 Klein Field is still active.

Mel shouted "Nightmare Moon, Wolf and Crest's father….Crimson Shouzou believes that having a meeting with you could help all of us bring peace to Equestria, so does Crest! Please! Can you…..Can you give us a chance to negotiate?"

Imperial Wolf joined in and said "Me and Crest's father trusted you and we believe he still does"

Nightmare Moon smirked and said "You're not Crimson" all the Super Graviton Cannon modules emerge from the Musashi levitating around the ship and started to light up and aims at the location where the I-401 is and all the Nagara Cruisers continues their attack on the I-401. "A fake Celestia, a fake Crimson. I'm tired of playing puppets"

Cloud announces "Multiple Super Graviton Cannons deploy!" then the SGC Modules pointed down at the location where I-401 is.

Crest gets off his seat and leaves the bridge and Mel asked "Crest!"

Crest bolted through the interior that leads to the exit of the sub and he uses a spell on himself so he can breathe and exits the sub and stand on the bow of the I-401 and Crest puts his hoof on his chest. "Even if I disappear, my memory will remain in everypony's heart" the SGC modules made a big flash and fires a beams of Graviton energy rain down heading towards the I-401. "So I have decided"

Then a strong energy of blue and yellow colour including rainbow colour surrounding Imperial Crest and creates a huge shield showing an emblem of the burning sun and the shield expands stopping all the warheads and Musashi's SGC attack. Then a spread of glittering iron material went to the damaged parts of the I-401 and repairs the superstructure.

Striker commented "It's…"

Brady asked "What just happened?

The wreck of the Yamato is starting disappear in a cloud of Iron materials and it all goes to the I-401 and some debris was floated and approaches to the I-401.

The monitor shows the word Yamato and displays the ship and its weapons and Striker announces "I-401 system is reconstructing, the armour and weapons are not of same rank"

The parts of the Yamato continues joining up with the I-401. Meanwhile in the I-401 engine room Wolf was surprised "Guys, can you hear it? Graviton engines are upgrading. It's too much…." Wolf looks at the monitor displaying all the engine status.

Imperial Crest then got swallowed up by the energy. The at the surface a ship emerges from the ocean revealing the itself as the new Yamato and the I-401 appeared inside the ship and a shining figure appeared on the top of Yamato's bridge and it appears to be Imperial Crest but his wearing a white robe and an emblem appeared on the centre of his robe showing the elements of harmony emblems and both Crest and Celestia's cutie mark. Then Crest's wings expanded revealing an extra wing which is white coloured behind his blue wings. Then he expanded both of his hooves and 16 portals appeared around the Yamato then Musashi's fired its Super Graviton Cannon but was absorbed by the 16 portals that the Yamato has created and another portal appeared on front of the Yamato facing the Musashi. Then a beam of orange appeared hitting the Musashi but didn't take any hit due to her strong Klein field.

At the Musashi, Nightmare Moon was complete shock that the Yamato is back and thinking that Celestia has returned. "Celestia?"

In a void showing a clear huge beautiful valley with lakes and small green islands and huge blue glass looking pillars surrounding the void. Nightmare Moon appeared floating in the void and changes her appearance to Luna and sees her sister and was surprised and "Celestia!. Then she flew slowly towards her sister "Finally…I meet you at last!". Then Celestia extends her forehoof and a bunch of grey coloured ships appeared all around the lakes glowing with red neon but changes to blue colour.

Meanwhile in the battle area between the Yamato and Musashi, all of Musashi's escort cruisers attacking but ceases and the cruiser's neon changed from red to blue.

In the inner bridge of the I-401/Yamato, the crew witness on the main monitor displaying all the cruisers showing the signature and Cloud announces "Nightmare Moon's vessels with attacking signature have become our allies"

Brady questioned "How did this happen?"

Mel announced 'We'll seize Nightmare Moon's command power...and negotiate later"

At the top of the Yamato's bridge Imperial Crest answered "Agreed Mel"

Meanwhile at the void Nightmare Moon/Luna continues to approach Celestia and said "Welcome back, Celestia. I'm so happy. That pony has been eliminated, right?"

At the battle area the Musashi approaches to the Yamato on the side, when both ships get closer both Musashi's and Yamato's main, secondary and AA guns pointed at each other. Then both ships fired their weapons at each other. After both ships went pass by each other and stops both its attack then Musashi moves to starboard then fires its main guns again then hits Yamato but the Yamato didn't take any hits but the attack bounced off.

Meanwhile in the void Celestia was quietly staring at Nightmare Moon/Luna and NM/Luna holds her hoof and asked "Celestia, you shouldn't do so, Celestia. Since you killed him just to see me, you're no different than those ponies who killed Crimson Shouzou" then NM/Luna stated "An older sister who was defeated by me. I shall defeat you once again"

Then Celestia speaks with Imperial Crest's voice then huge flash on Celestia making NM/Luna can't see and Imperial Crest appeared and asked "I have an important message to tell you. Celestia loves you" after those words NM/Luna was shocked that she thought that Celestia get rid of him and she changes back to Nightmare Moon and flies back away from Crest.

"No, who are you?! Which one are you?!" Nightmare Moon questioned.

Imperial Crest asked "Now I understand. Celestia had always loved you""

Nightmare Moon ignored his words and shouted "You lied! Celestia! Get rid of this puppet quick!"

("Music will suit this" Cadenza End by Masato Kouda)

Imperial Crest asked Nightmare Moon "Back then, Celestia couldn't hut you. No…she gave up on you. So now, through my existence is to protect my country through those years and now, I will stop you"

At the battle area Musashi keeps attacking Yamato but Yamato's Klein field is still strong that Musashi's attacks keeps bouncing off, and Yamato moves towards the Musashi. Inside the hull of the Yamato where the I-401 is located the graviton cannon starts to glow.

Cloud announced to the crew "Graviton Cannon charging up!"

At the void.

Nightmare Moon argued "'Stop me' you said? You don't know anything"

Imperial Crest replied "I do. You don't have a place where you belong to. Nothing can pacify your anger ever since then. In fact, she should've been by your side all the time"

Nightmare Moon little bit sob and shouted "You're wrong! I didn't feel angry! Ponies are foolish that killed your father denying peace so I attempt to show them fear and destroy them!"

Imperial Crest asked "Luna, ponies possess a strong priceless power. I discovered it after I met James, Cloud, Striker, Brady and Mel and other ponies that become friends with in my life. The power of heart holds infinite possibilities. We have a heart too. If not so, she wouldn't have treasured you this much". Crest then stretched out her hoofs and asked "Luna, I will accept you into Celestia's heart. After all, I'm your friend as well"

Nightmare Moon thinks and thinks and have a flashback of the good times she spent with Celestia when they were young and Celestia helping her out. Then Nightmare Moon shuts her eyes and said "Hate, hate, hate, hate!"

At the same time in the battle area nightmare moon keeps repeating that word hate and then Musashi stops and the ship faces towards the approaching Yamato and Musashi separates all its SGC and MRDS modules.

Nightmare Moon felt all anger and she then starts to sobbing "Hate, hate, hate, hate…" All the MRDS modules levitates around the Musashi starts to glow and all the SGC modules facing towards the Yamato and Nightmare Moon keeps going "Hate!" then she screamed at the top of her voice "Everything should just _disappear_!". The Musashi activates its graviton sabre gun which was located under the tip of the vessel then one huge portal appeared under the Musashi and then the portal divides itself in two one at the bottom and one at the top and then the Musashi fires all its SGC cannon and the attack speeds up towards the Yamato.

The Yamato speeds up towards the Musashi activated its Klein field to brace for impact while it's charging its SGC up.

Cloud announced "Musashi deployed Mirror-Ring system"

Striker asked "Crest!"

Musashi's attack was bounced off right after Imperial deployed his shield including the Yamato's Klein field and the ship keeps speeding up giving Nightmare Moon a complete shock.

"What the hell is he doing?" Nightmare Moon questions.

Mel encouraged Crest "Don't back down! Charge!"

As the Musashi's attack was cancelled including Yamato's Klein field the Yamato slows down towards Musashi then both ships collided on the sides. When both of the ship's bridge meet, both Imperial and Nightmare Moon looked at each other face to face once again and due to Musashi's mirror ring system portal's gravitational pull. The Yamato ends up falling into the darkness of the portal and the ship disappears into the portal and the portal closes and the open ocean disappears making all the waters rush into the empty seabed of the battle area leaving the Musashi floating still intact and Nightmare Moon ends up crying and laughing over her victory.

Meanwhile in a space and time dimension the Yamato was travelling the firing chamber of the ship starts it charge up. Imperial Crest's horn starts to glow with rainbow colour aura mixed with yellow and blue.

Imperial Wolf announced the percentage of the weapon "Nearly to 250% the weapon is nearly ready!"

Mel announced "Crest, calculate her coordinate! This is chance for u to use the elements of harmony! Open a portal above the Musashi!"

Meanwhile at the Atlantic Equestrian Ocean went back to normal and its dawn and the Musashi rested its power and suddenly a huge blue portal appeared above the ship and on the bridge of the Musashi Nightmare Moon looked up and was shocked. In the portal a huge blue light combined with rainbow colours glows and the Yamato appeared form the portal dives down bow first ready for the final blow.

Wolf announced "Ready fire!"

Mel shouted "Crest let's do this!

At the same time Crest shuts his eyes for a few seconds and he remember his past all his good times with his friends and family as he knows his fate. He opens his eyes and points his horn at Nightmare Moon ready to use the elements of harmony.

Crest shouted "Fire!"

As the Yamato gets closer to the Musashi, a big blue of blue energy appeared on front of the Yamato and Crest's horn charges up and at the same time Nightmare Moon uses her magic to deploy her shield including Musashi's Klein field. Imperial crest shoots a beam of rainbow from his horn and at the same time the Yamato fires its weapon sending a huge blue beam combining with the elements of harmony hitting Musashi and Nightmare Moon's created shield and causes a huge pressure on the shield. Musashi and Nightmare moon's created shield could not hold any longer due to the attack was close ranged and the shield was destroyed, Yamato's attack finishes. The Yamato smashes Musashi's No.2 main gun and continued hitting the deck and smashes through the entire part of the ship causing the Musashi exploding in half blowing in half and at the same time Nightmare Moon saw Imperial Crest sending a beam of rainbow and hits her and she shouted in defeat "NOOO!" causing a big flash. Meanwhile a lot of debris flying everywhere due to the huge impact the Yamato resulting both ships sinking and the portal disappears.

At the void Nightmare Moon was surrounded by rainbow coloured energy and big flash occurred and then her body changed back to Princess Luna but she was unconscious and ends up falling down and Imperial Crest flies down to save her.

Meanwhile at dawn in the same time the Yamato's stern sinks into the waters as its bow rises skyward and Yamato shoots huge white beam to the sky and causes a white and rainbow aurora glowing all around Equestria. Meanwhile the void disappears brining both Crest holding Luna back to reality and Crest floats near the Yamato and still holds Luna.

"As the controller of the fleet, I contact all ships that's surrounding Equestria. This war will be prevented. The other nations that has problems with other countries shall end" Imperial Crest announced in an echo telepathy voice.

Meanwhile at Diomede II Islands all of Imperial Crest's allied stopped fighting noticed the rainbow coloured aurora appeared in the dawn sky.

Frost shouted "Crest did it!" and Mental Model Kirishima hopped with victory. Both Haruna and Wilson looked at the sky seeing a rainbow aurora appeared.

Kotoko was wrestling Ashigara but stopped and looked at the sky "What? Is that Crest?"

Amalthea looked up after she noticed her son's voice "My son…"

Hiei looked at the aurora skies "What is happening?"

Imperial Crest continues "I command all vessels to withdraw attack. From now on the separated countries that have difficult relation with Equestria Alliance shall end. It's an order and also Celestia's command". After he finishes the rainbow auroras disappears and the Yamato sinks half in the water leaving the ship half sunk. With Mel knew something is not she bolted and exits the I-401 inner bridge.

 **(Music will suit this. Plays 'Last Refrain" by Nano)**

Ashigara lets go of Kotoko and looks around "What? What?"

Haguro asked "What happened?"

Hiei said "The war ends. Let's withdraw"

James smiled and looks at the distance and thanked Kongo and then he open his wings and fly from Kongo heading to the Yamato. "You did it, my friend. But something's not right"

Meanwhile at the Yamato with a huge glass floor above the ship. Luna starts to wake up, as she opened her eyes she smiled sees Celestia and she hold her instead of Imperial Crest "Sister"

Celestia smiled in relief "I'm sorry"

Luna responded "Okay"

Celestia turns around and sees Imperial Crest standing behind them and smiled "Thank you"

Crest smiled at this heart melting sight responded "You're welcome"

Celestia then creates a huge blue staircase and a portal that leads to their home Canterlot. As both sisters trotted together happily they nearly headed to the portal and Crest looks at them and both of them gave a wave.

Meanwhile at the I-401 inner bridge.

Cloud announced "No sign of Luna just disappeared somewhere"

Striker was sensing something that he's worried about his friend and questions them "How about our friend Imperial?"

Mel exits the I-401 which is still underwater and swims fast and then she surfaced and takes a big breath and floats looking for Imperial Crest and looks at the bridge "Crest!"

Then Cloud, Striker, Imperil Wolf, Brady exits the ship and they went on a lifeboat and sees Mel and then James appeared and flew down at lifeboat and all of them see Mel finding Crest.

She continued to swim and climbs on a debris and bolted to find him then she sighted Crest "Crest!" She climbs onto the Yamato's Second Main gun and as she rushed at the middle of the gun turret she saw him appeared with in white robes and extra pair of white wings behind his blue wings but sparkle particles surrounded Crest and he's standing on the tip of the gun barrel. All of her friends saw him all said in unison "Crest!"

Imperial Crest smiled and speaks to her for the very last time "Mel, and everypony. Thank you for everything"

Everypony went complete shock including Mel and she then bolts because her wings are wet from the swimming and shouted "Crest!

Cloud shouted "Crest! Don't go!" The rest shouted for his name.

Wolf shouted "Brother, thanks for protecting me!"

James said "Crest, we will remember you!"

Imperial Crest said to everypony "I'm Imperial Crest, everypony's great friend"

Mel continued to bolting to the gun barrel and shouted and panting "Crest! Don't leave me!" Imperial Crest starts to fade. "Crest! Crest!" as she bolted to Crest. It was too late for Mel and Crest vanished leaving nothing but sparkle particles floating away to the sky and Mel fell down to her hoof and cried for the loss of her only best friend.

James "Mel get out of there, Yamato is going down!" There was a big rumble on the ship and Mel bolted to the water was rescued by James.

As everypony looked at the Yamato. The bridge slowly sinks along with other debris and James thought to himself and looks at the Yamato "Crest u saved the world for the first time and everypony will honour you and the ponies of the Black Fire Empire" As he finishes he saw everypony crying and he continued sobbing for the loss his friend and looks at the great ship that was resurrected and lived for 5 years and now its sinking slowly into the ocean once again.

As morning hits, most of the ponies, yaks, griffons, changelings and other creatures gathered around in the main city of Equestria celebrating the end of the Great War, Unification of their home countries to Equestria, return of the two sisters and some of them mourn for the loss of their hero. At the NUEA HQ Shining Armour puts down all a file record of Imperial Crest and holds his phone calling some of the country leaders.

James (Narrator): The worst has been avoided. All the Zipangnese Fog Ships all-around of Equestria are withdrawing returning to Zipang

All the Zipangnese ships sailing back to Zipang and Zipang has recovered from a huge battle and Crest's friend's sails to Equestria. Amalthea and Kotoko returns to Zipang

James (Narrator): After that, some countries who obtain freedom, might become confused and rebellious. Perhaps having some ponies might think differently. But, as long as we have will, we can find our own reasons to stay alive. So, someday, everypony will understand each other. Just like how my friend did

At the Takao nearly sailing to Zipang and Kotoko sighted a flag that is new to her and Amalthea smiled but sad at the same time.

James (Narrator): From now on, ponies, griffons, yaks, changelings and etc. might have a more complicated future. But…we shouldn't fear of change. As long as we live, we should move forward.

Meanwhile James and Mel looked at the sky and the sun and sees a trail of white sparkly particles.

Mel (Narrator): That was the choice he made for us. I will always believe in it…Imperial Crest

 **The End**

 **(Ending Song 'Blue Destiny' by Trident)**

 **Note: So that's the end, our heroes saved Equestria and that's the end of my OCs story. Anyone is free to ask if they want me to continue on this amazing story.**

 **I have a last message for everyone, as we move on from 2016, we start a new beginning in the year 2017 and I'm pretty sure that 2017 will be a good year for everyone and 3 things everyone should remember "First is never be afraid of being yourself, second never be afraid to do the right thing and lastly don't let anyone or labels define you" That is all, thank you.**


End file.
